Antología: Evans & Black
by Thaly Black
Summary: ¿Por qué empezaron a salir Lily y James? ¿Tuvo Sirius algo que ver? Ese y muchos otros enigmas desvelados en este fic. Conjunto de viñetas sobre Lily y Sirius. 30 vicios Todas las advertencias, porque uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, ¿o si?
1. Inicio

_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, este es el __inicio__ de una serie de viñetitas sobre Lily y Sirius, para responder a mi reto de 30 vicios._

_Se compondrá de relatos independientes, que espero, os gusten mucho a todos, y los disfrutéis tanto como yo!!!_

_**Disclamier: **__Nada, nada, NADA de esto es mío, todo pertenece a Rowling, y yo me limité a tomarlos prestados y mezclarlos con mi imaginación… y… a ver qué sale…_

_Desde hace mucho, Lily y Sirius son mis personajes favoritos (también me gusta mucho James, sobre todo cuando está con Lily) ya que, me identifico con el carácter de Lily, a veces dulce, a veces mortal. Y Sirius representa mis ideales, la lucha por lo que uno cree… todo eso… xD_

_No me extenderé mucho más…_

_APB Productions tiene el placer de presentaros una nueva obra salida íntegramente de mi alocado cerebro!!!

* * *

_

**.: 1- Inicio :.**

Y allí estaban, protagonizando una escena demasiado surrealista.

James con la pelirroja de ojos verdes de la mano, diciéndoles a Peter, Remus y Sirius, que por fin estaban juntos.

Mientras sus dos amigos estallaban en una salva de vítores a la pareja, el chico de ojos grises fijó su mirada en Lily, que le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, fruto de muchos años de broncas; al tiempo que alzaba, casi imperceptiblemente, la ceja derecha, desafiante.

Sirius encontró muchas cosas en aquel gesto tímido; encontró sensualidad, inocencia y desafío. Halló a una amante, una amiga, una nueva compañera.

A parte de la relación entre Lily y James, para él, aquella sonrisa había supuesto un inicio.

El inicio del camino a su autodestrucción.

Aquella sonrisa era para Sirius…

El inicio del fin.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Son viñetas, no tienen continuación. Intentaré hacerlas cortitas, pero intensas, vale?_

_Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis un review!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	2. Lluvia

_Aquí vengo con una nueva viñeta, dedicada a todos vosotros, y en especial a aquellos que me dejaron reviews en el anterior._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son íntegramente deRowling, y sólo los tomé para responder a un desafío. Que nadie me demande y todos tan contentos..._

_Ahora sí... APB Productions os patrocina una nueva locura...

* * *

_

**.: 2-Lluvia :.**

Era la primera vez que iría a Hogsmeade, a única villa enteramente mágica de todo Gran Bretaña, y Lily no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Mientras esperaba a la cola, un trueno retumbó sobre las cabezas de los que esperaban para pasar el cacheo de Filch.

Ligeras, como minúsculos besos de mariposa, pero tan gruesas que parecían lágrimas, empezaron a caer gotas sobre Lily, bajando lentamente por su rostro, arremolinándose en torno a aquellos sensuales labios rosados, y goteando intensas por su barbilla.

Filch le dio el visto bueno y Lily partió, son saber que unos metros más atrás, Sirius Black caminaba con sus amigos, pensando en lo desesperadamente hermosa que se veía con el cabello y el rostro empapados la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado!!! _

_Cortita pero intensa!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Sirius Black!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	3. Reglas

_Una nueva viñeta, para celebrar que me quedan solo tres exámenes, y que luego actualizaré mis fics largos, lo prometo, y lo juro sobre el Prisionero de Azkaban desnudo xD_

**Disclaimer: **_Aun que no sean míos Sirius (bueno, él en el fono si) y Lily, los tomé prestados para hacer viñetitas_

* * *

Su respiración le bañaba el rostro, cálida, fragante, adictiva… tentadora. 

La tentación… si… maldita tentación.

Lily giró el rostro.

-Sirius… ahora no-dijo la pelirroja mirando temerosa a la puerta.

-Vamos, Lils, no seas así… además, lo deseas tanto como yo…

-Conocías las reglas de este juego desde el principio, Black-replicó ella impertérrita, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Para qué están las reglas si no son para saltárselas?-inquirió el chico de ojos grises con esa fiereza pasional que pone en todos los aspectos de su vida.

La mujer pelirroja lo fulminó con frialdad, desde sus ojos verdes, mientras una alianza de oro blanco con esmeraldas engastadas brillaba en su dedo anular.

-Para no hacer daño a James.

* * *

_Y que? Os gustó? Es, como mucho, la que más me gusta hasta ahora… esa última frase, para mi tiene muchas implicaciones. xD_

_Espero que os guste!!_

_Read & Review!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_.:Thaly:. APB.·_


	4. Café

_Viñeta para celebrar el final de los exámenes y que mi madrid ganó la liga!!!!(Son los mejores!!!)(Chupadme un pie!!xD) Espero que la disfrutéis!!_

**Disclaimer: **_Son de Rowling, completamente; a mi solo me pertenece la situación, y a veces ni eso._

* * *

Ella lo miraba desolada, con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, mientras el incesante goteo del café en la cafetera llenaba el aire vacío de sonidos en la habitación. 

-Tranquila, Lily, todo va a estar bien-susurró Sirius por encima del intermitente sonido, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente si cabello rojo, intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

-Pero es que nunca había tardado tanto, Sirius-musitó ella acariciándose la prominente barriga, mientras el hombre servía dos tazas de café.

-Lils, estoy yo aquí, para cuidaros a ti y a mi ahijado…

Ella ahogó un sollozo, al tiempo que tomaba la taza de manos del mejor amigo de su marido.

-¿Y si está en peligro?-se atrevió a preguntar, compungida.

-Me ha dejado a vuestro cargo, Lily…-dijo el moreno con voz grave, mirándola a los ojos con un juramento en los suyos grises. –Y no dejaré que os pase nada si James muere en la misión.

Lily bebió un sorbo de café, sin que las lágrimas abandonasen su rostro.

Necesitaba a James con ella…

Pero con Sirius estaría bien.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, aun que mejor, voy pidiendo sitio en el psiquiátrico xD_

_Read & Review!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_.:Thaly:. APB.·_


	5. Súplica

_Sigo tan loca como en la viñeta anterior, así que, yo que vosotros empezaba a correr. Porque el que avisa no es traidor._

_Disclaimer: Lily es de Rowling ( de James, que si no me ensarta) y Sirius es de Rowling (o eso cree ella, porque es mi anillo único, mío solo mío xD) eso si, la situación, es mía, en exclusiva._

* * *

Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo de súplica terrible, y por primera vez en los siete años que lo conocía, Lily veía a Sirius Black vulnerable.

-Sirius, no entiendo por que quieres que lo haga-dijo la pelirroja con franqueza.

-Vamos, Lily, admítelo, te gusta, le gustas… dale de una puta vez el sí y todos tan tranquilos.

La chica de ojos verdes suspiró exasperada.

-Está bien, Sirius, saldré con James si me das un buen motivo para hacerlo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La suplica de los ojos de Sirius desteló convertida en victoria.

-Porque, a parte de que os gustáis, harías una buena obra.

Lily levantó la ceja derecha, interrogante.

-Se pasa la noche ENTERA diciendo cosas como "si no estoy con Lily acabaré muriéndome", "si se enamora de otro será mi fin", "la quiero tanto que me suicidaría por ella"…

La sonrisa de La chica se volvió tierna.

-Y, sabes, Lily… quiero dormir.

* * *

_¿Y que¿Os gusto? No me digáis que no merece, por lo menos un review xD_

_Gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!! _

_Se os kiere!!!_

_.:Thaly:. APB.·¨_


	6. Escape

**Disclaimer:** _Lily es de James y Rowling, y Sirius de Rowling y mío (pero más mío xD), léase, que no me pertenece…_

_Algún día, responderé a los reviews, pero a todos juntos xD_

_APB Productions os presenta una nueva locura de mi mente…_

**OoOoO**

Uno de los mayores problemas de ser un sex-symbol en Hogwarts, es que, una gran multitud de adolescentes con hormonas de sobra, te persiguen por los pasillos con intenciones tan poco inocentes como la de violarte tras la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, tras el tapiz del tercer piso o en baño abandonado del segundo.

Y una mañana, entre clase y clase, salía yo del baño, cuando una loca, bueno, en concreto la loca de Emmeline Vance, caminaba hacia mí con la poco buena intención de pedirme una cita, un rollo, a salir o robarme… un beso, mi preciadísimo miembro viril o los calzoncillos.

Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, en busca de un escondrijo, una vía de escape.

La tengo casi encima y no hay ni un solo hueco suelto entre las piedras de la pared, donde pueda meterme.

Y de pronto, el cielo se abre y la veo venir hacia mí; el ángel pelirrojo, mi salvadora de ojos verdes, la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Lily Evans.

Sin pararme a pensar en James, pensando exclusivamente en mi supervivencia inmediata, la freno por la cintura y la beso con pocos miramientos.

Espero que me aparte, me pegue y me grite mientras la Vance pasa de largo; pero, cual es mi sorpresa, cuando me doy cuenta de que Lily Evans, la novia de mi mejor amigo, que besa mejor que los ángeles, los dioses y medio sector femenino de Hogwarts junto, me está metiendo la lengua hasta las anginas.

**OoOoO**

****

_Espero que os haya gustado... _

_Read & Rewiew!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Sirius Black!!! Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	7. Celos

**Disclaimer:**_ Sigo sin ser Rowling… solo Sirius es mío, pero no cobro por él…_

_Gracias mil por los reviews!!! Se agradecen!!!_

_Capítulo dedicado a una persona que me enseñó a marcar mi territorio de manera rotunda…xD_

_Poneos cómodos, porque APB productions, os trae una nueva viñeta de locos…_

**OoOoO**

Que su mejor amigo estuviese saliendo con la chica más guapa de séptimo de Gryffindor, era algo que traía a Sirius sin cuidado.

Que las miradas verdes de Lily Evans no pudiesen dirigirse a él cargadas de lujuria no era algo que lo preocupase.

Que sus amigos ya no se preocupasen por conocer a sus nuevas adquisiciones semanales, no era algo que lo molestase.

Y no, no le molestaba, sencillamente le jodía.

Si, le jodía y mucho; y no podía negárselo a sí mismo.

Le jodía que James tuviese novia, porque sus juergas y locuras jamás serían lo mismo ahora que su amigo había sentado cabeza.

Porque ahora no le dedicaba el tiempo que el Black se merecía.

Porque… porque el monumento con el que estaba James era la chica más guapa de Gryffindor.

¿Celos?

Puede ser…

Los perros marcan lo que es suyo.

Lily le había robado algo suyo, la atención de James.

Y James… había cazado en su territorio.

**OoOoO**

_Hola a todos!! Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña paranoya xD_

_Reaf & Review!!_

_Besos sabor a Sirius Black!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	8. Religión

**Disclaimer:**_ Sigo sin ser Rowling... y ellos siguen, por desgracia, sin ser míos... pero qué se le va a hacer..._

_Gracias, de verdad, por los reviews!!!_

_Ahora, APB Productions, os trae una nueva viñeta salida de mi cerebro_

**OoOoO**

Las nubes, de un negruzco azulado, se arremolinaban en el cielo, mientras ella seguía, incansable, a la luz de la vela, pasando su delgado dedo índice por la página del grueso volumen, mientras se rascaba de forma distraída la barbilla con la punta de la pluma.

Lo maravillaba su extraordinaria capacidad de concentración, y por eso, había adoptado como religión la de mirarla en secreto, para que nadie, y James menos que nadie, se enterase de su atracción por aquellos ojos verdes.

Pero él era Sirius Black, y ninguna chica se le había resistido, de bodoque ella, por ser el objeto de adoración de su nueva religión, el "Evanismo", sería menos inaccesible, sobre todo después de haberla mirado durante casi siete años, desde las sombras de la biblioteca.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado, tan cerca, que cualquiera diría que sus respiraciones se violaban mutuamente.

Ella intentó alejarse, turbada, pero los ojos grises del chico la frenaron en seco.

Atesoraban una dulzura sin límites, guardada bajo las siete llaves de la arrogancia, el cinismo, la prepotencia, el egocentrismo, la promiscuidad, la inmadurez y la sensualidad.

Encerraban ternura y miedo; amor nunca correspondido.

Lily, que no cree en ningún tipo de religión, había empezado a preguntarse por qué no adorar aquellos ojos.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, el dueño de aquellos ojos había empezado a besarla, introduciendo entre sus labios una lengua de exquisita experiencia.

Una lengua que adorar.

**OoOoO**

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Read & Review!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!! _

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	9. Piano

**Disclaimer:**_ Sigo sin ser Rowling... y ellos siguen, por desgracia, sin ser míos... pero qué se le va a hacer..._

_Gracias, de verdad, por los reviews!!!_

_Ahora, APB Productions, os trae una nueva viñeta salida de mi cerebro_

**OoOoO**

Los rayos de sol del amanecer se colaban difusos por entre los huecos de la cortina, incidiendo directamente sobre el rostro del moreno, haciendo que parpadease levemente, molesto, hasta despertarse.

Le llevó menos de treinta segundos situarse y recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Alcohol, apuestas, intercambio de parejas…

Se giró hacia la derecha, y vio un hermoso cuerpo femenino, tendido boca abajo, sin nada más que una espesa melena roja colgando por su hombro, para tapar su desnudez.

Su piel nívea, y más suave que cualquiera antes vista, lo invitaba, no… lo obligaba a tocarla.

Y así fue…

… como si de las más blancas teclas del más exquisito piano se tratase, deslizó los dedos por su espalda desnuda, retomando las lecciones obligadas y olvidadas en su niñez.

En las teclas te aquel particular piano, tocó una sonata a la suavidad de aquella piel, con la cadencia de un gemido, logrando que el cuerpo se estremeciese bajo sus dedos.

Y finalmente, ella abrió los ojos, clavando su mirada verde en la gris de él.

**OoOoO**

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Read & Review!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!! _

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	10. Truenos

**Disclaimer: **_Solo Sirius es mío, y no de la forma que me gustaria..._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!_

_APP Producions os trae una nueva locura de una autora loca por excelencia_

****

Caminaba por los pasillos, cumpliendo con la tarea de prefecta que me había impuesto el Director, cuando un trueno retumbó sobre el castillo.

Tanta fue su intensidad, que hizo temblar las ventanas de todo Hogwarts, mientras yo caminaba hacia mi sala común, buscando un poco de paz y sosiego, un refugio donde ampararme.

No me gustan los truenos y mucho menos los rayos; es una manía que tengo desde pequeña, pero el instinto me dice que un rayo me traerá problemas…

La Sala Común está casi desierta. Casi, porque Sirius Black y su ego están en ella, y este último, gigantesco, casi no me deja respirar.

Sus amigos parece ser que están ocupados: Potter entrenando y Pettigrew observando… Lupin, por supuesto, en la biblioteca… Black no va a entrenar al Quidditch desde que se rompió un brazo en un duelo.

Madame Pomfrey lo curó en un instante, pero el castigo fue no volver a montar en una escoba durante cuatro semanas.

Un nuevo trueno, que hizo retumbar los cimientos del castillo, me hizo palidecer y soltar un respingo.

Black me mira con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos grises.

Esboza una sonrisa que dista mucho de las demoledoras y sensuales de siempre; es tierna.

Extiende un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras un nuevo trueno retumba sobre nosotros, haciéndome desorbitar los ojos levemente.

-Ven-susurra con suavidad.

Su voz transmite calma, seguridad, control, dominio de la situación.

-Ven-repite añadiendo a su voz una inflexión de súplica.

No sé a dónde fue a parar su inconmensurable ego, ni mi sentido común; pero cuando un nuevo trueno se abate sobre nosotros, olvido todo lo que ocurre, y presa del pánico, me siento en el sofá a su lado, pegándome a él lo máximo posible, como una niña asustada.

Su brazo se desliza por mi espalda, estrechándome contra su costado con suavidad.

Notó como, con un nuevo trueno, me estremecí por completo, y eso lo lleva a depositar un beso en mi frente, mientras sus dedos se enredan en los bucles de las puntas de mi melena.

-No pasa nada, Lily-dice con convicción, mirándome serio, desde sus ojos grises.-Son sólo truenos.

Y abrazada a él, ya no son ni eso… truenos.

_Espero que os haya gustado, así que, plis, review!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	11. Caramelo

**Disclaimer: **_Sirius no es mío (ya me gustaría) y Lily tampoco (aun que me parezca a ella) de modo que a mi solo me pertenece la imaginación, y JK es la que cobra por ellos. _

_Gracias mil por los reviews, se os agradecen, en serio._

_Y ahora, **APB Productions** os presenta, una nueva locura escapada de mi maltratado cerebro..._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Lily no alcanzaba a entender cómo Sirius podía hacerlo así, con esa suavidad y al mismo tiempo tanta pasión, pasándole la lengua casi con ternura, humedeciéndolo bien y luego succionando.

Todo lo hacía con la misma indescriptible prepotencia, con esa pose de "soy el mejor", destilando sensualidad mientras chupaba, lamía y mordía.

Y Lily no alcanzaba a entender la expresión de entrega y dedicación que ponía al seguir a lo suyo, pasándole nuevamente la lengua, de arriba abajo, succionando el dulce líquido que desprendía.

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises de Sirius, que tras esbozar una sonrisa, siguió a lo suyo con creciente voracidad, mordisqueando los bordes, succionando luego, con expresión de absoluto deleite y placer.

La chica cerró los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

Sirius era demasiado sensual incluso para eso; experto en aquellas cosas, como en otras tantas…

Pero Lily Evans jamás había visto a nadie comer una piruleta como a Sirius Black.

----------------------------------

_Como buena merodeadora que soy, os prometo que mis intenciones nunca son buenas, y por eso, espero que hayáis pensado mal xD_

_Read & Review!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Sirius!!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	12. Espinas

**Disclaimer: **_Solo Sirius me pertenece, pero no como para cobrar por él... tanto él como Lils son de Rowling._

_Gracias por los reviews!!!_

_Ahora, APB Productions os deja una nueva de mis locuras..._

-------------------------------------

La poción hervía a fuego lento en el caldero, mientras ellos trabajaban silenciosos, por parejas.

Su compañera, Lily Evans, soltó un respingo, y él se giró hacia ella, a tiempo para verga agitar la mano, enérgica, mientras el espino de plata caía, nuevamente, sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró asustada. La planta producía calambres subcutáneos.

Los ojos grises del chico le transmitieron calma, al tiempo que, con suavidad, empezaba a arrancarle las espinas, suavemente, casi con dulzura; sin cesar de mirarla a los ojos.

La chica, sin apartar su mirada de la de Sirius, respiró profundamente, al tiempo que él le daba un toque en la mano, con la varita, haciendo que quedase de nievo intacta.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Sirius-susurró luego.

-No hay de qué-replicó él, antes de, con extremada lentitud, acercar la mano de la pelirroja a sus labios y besarla con exquisita ternura.

----------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Read & Review_

_Beshitos con sabor a Sirius!!!_

_Se os quiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	13. Piel

**Disclaimer: **_Juro solemnemente que solo Sirius me pertenece, y aun que mis intenciones para con él no sean del todo buenas, no cobraré ni un céntimo. Lily es de Rowling... que remedio..._

_Millones de gracias por los reviews!!!_

_APB Productions os trae una nueva paranoya de Thaly (yo) y Catufa (la musa loca de Thaly xD)_

_----------------------------_

Los primeros rayos de sol de aquel caluroso junio incidían directamente sobre la piel de la pelirroja, dibujando extrañas formas en sus pecas, a través de las ramas de aquel árbol.

Su piel, blanca, suave, de aspecto tierno y perfectamente apta para acariciarla; parecía estarlo llamando, invitándolo, incitándolo a acercarse.

Y él, que por algo era Sirius Black, se acercó a ella, que reposaba apaciblemente, bocabajo, con los ojos cerrados y miles de gotitas de agua secándose pos su espalda, cubriendo su millón de pecas.

-Evans, estás tensa-susurró sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura y pasando sus expertas manos por la blanca piel de la chica, cuyo bikini verde había dejado la marca de un tenue bronceado.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que él le masajease la espalda, ignorando la grata sensación, entre el éxtasis y el placer; en vano.

Un suspiro entrecortado se escapó de los labios de la chica cuando los labios de Sirius interesados en comprobar por sí mismos la textura de su piel, se posaron, suaves como mariposas, en la espalda de Lily.

------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado, de corazón...

Read & Review!!

Beshitos sabor a Sirius Black!!!

Se os kiere!!

**.:Thaly:. **

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat.·.·(¨)·.·.**


	14. Licor

**Disclaimer: **_Juro solemnemente que solo Sirius me pertenece, y aun que mis intenciones para con él no sean del todo buenas, no cobraré ni un céntimo. Lily es de Rowling... que remedio..._

_Millones de gracias por los reviews!!!_

_APB Productions os trae una nueva paranoya de Thaly (yo) y Catufa (la musa loca de Thaly xD)_

_----------------------------_

No eran amigos, a duras penas conocidos, y allí estaban, como compañeros de casa y únicas personas que, mutuamente, se sonaban de algo; aguantando uno la borrachera del otro.

Un brazo de Sirius rodeaba los hombros de la pelirroja, cuyo brazo rodeaba la cintura del chico, caminando tambaleantes, a trompicones.

Celebración del final de los TIMOS, alcohol, calor y hormonas en vena; por lo que, esa reacción química no se hizo esperar, y en medio de uno de sus tambaleos, cayeron al suelo, Lily encima de Sirius, con la falda arremangada, y una sonrisa de borrachera que su compañero compartía.

El cóctel hormonal no hizo otra cosa que acto de presencia, y dos adolescentes de quince años, borrachos, empezaron a acercar sus labios peligrosamente rápido.

Las manos de Sirius subieron a las caderas de la chica, arrastrando la falda a su paso, y Lily entreabrió un poco los labios.

Sin embargo, con más licor que sangre en vena, hay cosas que pasan, sobre todo, si como Lily, no estás acostumbrada a beber, ya que, cuando sus labios y los de Sirius casi se rozaban, cayó irremediablemente dormida.

------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado, de corazón..._

_Read & Review!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Sirius Black!!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:. **

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat.·.·(¨)·.·.**


	15. Dinero

**Disclaimer: **_solo Sirius me pertenece, y no tanto como para cobrar por él. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro..._

_Gracias por los reviews, de verdad que se agradecen!!!_

_APB Productions os trae una nueva locura de mi musa & yo!!_

_--------------------------_

Sirius no entendía muy bien qué lo había llevado a aquella librería; tal vez hubiese sido Remus con su sempiterna insistencia de comprarse libros; James, que quería ver a Lily, que seguramente estaría allí; o Peter, que simplemente quería resguardarse de la lluvia. El caso es que, separado de sus amigos, deambulaba por la tienda, con las manos en los bolsillos, sumido en su pesar. No le gustaban los libros.

Pero al parecer, a Lily Evans, la chica que tenía delante, si, porque miraba un grueso volumen encuadernado en negro y plata, con algo que rayaba la adoración en sus ojos verdes.

Estaba tan absorta contemplando el ejemplar, que no se percató de la presencia del chico hasta que él carraspeó levemente.

Ella se volvió hacia él, sobresaltada.

-¿Qué miras tan intensamente?, pelirroja.-preguntó con suavidad, mezclando sensualidad y suavidad en su voz.

-Este libro-dijo ella con voz suave, pero respondiendo a algo obvio, mientras acariciaba el tomo con algo parecido a la ternura.

-¿Sabías que acariciándolo no te lo podrás llevar?-preguntó ligeramente burlón.

-Lo sé, Black, pero este libro vale una pasta que yo no tengo-replicó con pesar, irritada.

Sirius suspiró. Por suerte a él le sobraba el dinero, y haría lo que fuese por ver sonreír a una chica.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, antes de depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, con su eterno aire de casanova.

Luego, sin mediar palabra, desapareció; y Lily se miró las manos confusa.

Allí había una bolsita con quinientos galeones, el precio del libro.

Decididamente, como agradecimiento, iba a matar a Sirius Black.

----------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Besitos con sabor a Sirius Black!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	16. Insecto

**Autor:** _No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, porque los personajes no me pertenecen, y por lo tanto no es legal cobrar por ellos, y, tened en cuenta que yo siempre estoy muy, muy metida en la ley._

_Muchas gracias a __**Nicole Daidouji**__**Sonia**__**Piofa**__ y __**clau malfoy **__por los reviews en el drabble anterior. Este va para vosotras._

_Ahora, ponéos cómodas, porque APB Productions os trae una nueva entrega de esta paranoya de mi musa loca!!_

_------------------------------------------_

Era por todos sabido, que Sirius Black y Emmeline Vance no se soportaban, y que las bromas e insultos por parte de ambos nunca se hacían esperar

Sin embargo Sirius, en aquella ocasión, reconocía haberse pasado, al llamar a Emmeline _"huerfanita sin hogar._

La alusión al reciente asesinato de sus padres, había dejado a la chica Vance fuera de combate, tras haberle propinado a Sirius un rodillazo en sus partes _"no tan nobles y mucho menos castas"_.

Y Lily Evans, el huracán pelirrojo, la tormenta de ojos verdes, había acudido a defender a su amiga.

No había dicho nada, simplemente había mirado a Sirius con aversión, con asco, rayando al odio; como si del más repulsivo de los insectos se tratase.

Y con un simple _"ya vale, Black",_ había logrado callar al guapo merodeador; que empezaba seriamente a preocuparse sobre si le saldrían antenas, alas y otras tres piernas.

--------------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado!!_

_Read & Review!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Sirius Black!! Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	17. Pimienta

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los dos me pertenece, aun que él, un poquito más que ella... Que no, que los dos son de la maestra, y yo nunca me lucraría con nada suyo._

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias a Piofa, clau malfoy y sonia, por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Ahora, APB Productions os trae una nueva entrega..._

_-------------------------------_

Caminaba tranquila por el quinto piso, cumpliendo con sus tareas de prefecta, que, como título recién adquirido, quería cumplir a la perfección.

De frente, hacia ella, caminaba Sirius Black, sacudiendo un pequeño bote de cristal por doquier, y dejando caer un polvillo rojizo.

-¿Qué haces? Black-preguntó con voz autoritaria.

-Nada-dijo él sonriendo, con semblante de angelito-Es que Peeves soltó unas cuantas bombas fétidas, y yo estaba echando ambientador, para que no nos culpes a nosotros.-dijo con tono inocente, mirándola con sus límpidos ojos grises.

-Ah, vale-dijo ella alzando una ceja, sin creerse una palabra.

Siguió con su camino, mientras Black se escabullía del pasillo.

De pronto le empezaron a lagrimear los ojos, y emprendió una sarta de escandalosos estornudos que hacían que todo su cuerpo se convulsionase.

Su alergia.

¿Ambientador?

¡Pimienta!

Decididamente, iba a matar a Sirius Black.

--------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado. No es de mis favoritos, pero de todas formas... _

_Read & Review!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Sirius Black!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	18. Escalera

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los dos me pertenece. Aun que en mis sueños, Sirius sea más mío que de nadie. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, y sólo por placer (?)_

_Agradecer a Piofa, Sonia y Kry los reviews al drabble anterior_

_APB Productions os presenta…_

_--------------------------_

No soportaba más aquel lugar. Tanto tiempo allí encerrado acabaría volviéndolo loco.

Pero el calor de junio, haciendo un pacto con sus hormonas alocadas, acabarían por obligarlo a tirarse al lago, porque las duchas frías ya no servían de nada.

Pero es que, de repente, en Hogwarts parecía haber millones de chicas, con aquellas minúsculas faldas del uniforme, que habían pactados con sus quinceañeras hormonas para volverlo loco.

Y lo peor eran las escaleras; sobre todo las de caracol, ya que las que conducían al aula de Adivinación, eran de rejilla, y desde la escalera inferior se podía ver lo que había justo sobre tu cabeza.

Y Sirius, en aquella escalera, había creído volverse loco, básicamente porque, al subir, Lily Evans con sus amigas, lo hacían unos pasos más arriba que él, y el chico, desde su perspectiva, podía ver cada vez un poco más de lo que la pelirroja escondía bajo su falda de colegiala, haciendo que el moreno soltase humo por los poros de su piel y necesitase tirarse al fondo del lago, encadenado a una roca de granito, para que su depravada mente adolescente dejase de atormentarlo con aquellas largas piernas blancas, y con recorrerlas con sus labios en algún lugar oculto del castillo.

--------------------

_Holaa!! Espero que os haya gustado!! Muchas gracias por leerme!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os quiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	19. Conejo

**Disclaimer:** _Sirius es mío (en mis sueños) que no… Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, alias "la maestra". No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, si no para pasarlo bien!!_

_Gracias a Piofa, Kry, Sonia, clan Malfoy y Nalu por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions…_

_-_

Nunca había sido buena en Transformaciones. Era buena, si; para los parámetros normales, pero para los parámetros de Lily Evans, estaba rozando lo mediocre.

Su varita era genuina para Encantamientos, no para hacer daño a aquel pequeño e inocente animalito.

Tenían que hacerles transmutar el color del pelaje y de los ojos, a unos pequeños conejos blancos de ojos rojos.

Lily suspiró.

No quería hacerle daño al bichito, pero la severa mirada de McGonagall, junto con una risita despectiva del fondo de la clase. Sirius Black. Le hicieron dar el paso.

Agitó su varita y pronunció el hechizo, cerrando los ojos asustada.

Cuando los abrió, el conejo era negro como el azabache, con profundos y expresivos ojos grises.

Un conejo _made in_ Evans.

Un conejo Black.

-

_Hola a todos… a mi, este drabble no me gusta especialmente, pero… no tenía ni idea de cómo juntar a Sirius, a Lily y un conejo, así que… Gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero un montón!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	20. Traidor

**Disclaimer: **_Aun que duela, Sirius no me pertenece… en fin… lo asumo. Lily tampoco me pertenece, pero no es mucha sorpresa. Ambos (y muchos más) son de la maestra…_

_Gracias a Miko 13, clau Malfoy, Piofa, Kry y Sonia por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions os presenta…_

_-----------------------_

Traidor… lo era… lo asumía.

Traidor… esa había sido siempre su premisa, desde la hora de su nacimiento.

Había traicionado a sus genes de ojos negros, con su intensa mirada gris.

Había traicionado a su sangre cuando dejó de creer en su supremacía.

Había traicionado a su familia cuando renegó de los ideales de su herencia.

Había traicionado la confianza de su mejor amigo al caer bajo el embrujo de esos ojos verdes.

Pero, sobre todo, se había traicionado a sí mismo, por encima de todas las cosas.

Traidor a sus sentimientos… traidor a esos ojos verdes que lo miraban tentadores.

Traidor a su instinto de hacerla suya, y todo por amistad.

Traidor… esa sería siempre su premisa, hasta la hora de su muerte.

Traidor… por ser él mismo.

Traidor… lo era… pero estaba harto de asumirlo.

----------------------------

_Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado. Trata de lo que siente Sirius por estar enamorado de Lily. Es más profundo que el resto, o eso creo, y es de mis favoritos. Gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a merodeador!! Os quiero mucho!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	21. Sangre

Disclaimer: Ninguno es mío, ninguno me pertenece, no estoy forrada, ni me apetece

Gracias a clau malfoy, Kry y Piofa, por los reviews en el drabble anterior.

APB Porductions os trae...

----------------------------------------------

.:Sangre:.

A veces se preguntaba si el orden natural del mundo mágico, su mundo, tenía sentido.

Ya que un orden en el que el poder estaba estipulado por la pureza de sangre, no acababa de parecerle lógico.

No entendía por qué, a pesar de ser un renegado de su destino, y un hereje de su dinastía, era aceptado por la mayoría; mientras que la novia de su mejor amigo, la mejor estudiante, bruja y persona que había conocido (seguida de cerca por Lunático), era, en ocasiones, marginada por su origen muggle.

¿Qué tenía él que Lily no?

No alcanzaba a entenderlo.

Simplemente la sangre pura.

Y los miembros de la suya, una sociedad hemofílica, para él no merecían el más mínimo de los respetos, simplemente por despreciar a su amiga de ojos verdes.

Estaba muy harto de todo aquello.

De aquellos vampiros elitistas, que solo se preocupaban de conservar la pureza de un ideal clasista; una utopía que él derrumbaría encantado.

--------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Un poco reflexivo/filosófico para mi gusto, pero bueno, menos da una piedra. Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!Os quiero un montón.

.:Thaly:.


	22. Triángulo

**Disclaimer:** _No son míos, no escribí Harry Potter, y por muy rubia que sea, no, no estoy forrada. A parte, si fuesen míos no habrían muerto._

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias a sel, Nalu y clan malfoy por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions os trae…_

---------------------

En el complete silencio de la biblioteca, Lily acariciaba distraída el triángulo en relieve de la portada de su libro, mientras sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez la redacción que intentaba corregir.

Notó como alguien se le acercaba por detrás y le susurraba al oído.

-¿Sabes que en algunas culturas el triángulo simboliza la supremacía sexual del varón en el acto reproductivo/afectivo/placentero?-preguntó Sirius Black, el mejor amigo del novio de Lily.

-Si, Sirius, gracias-replicó ella molesta. Pareciera que Sirius no tuviese otro tema del que hablar.

-Cualquiera diría que te he asustado-comentó él.

-Sirius, de verdad, déjalo…

-Ni que te diese miedo que hablase de triángulos-pronunció el nombre del polígono con una entonación especial.

Sensual. Desafiante. Incitante.

Su olor invadió a Lily cuando se inclinó sobre ella para escribir algo, a lápiz, en la primera página del libro.

Luego se fue.

Lily miró lo que allí había escrito, y el corazón le dio un vuelco:

"_Esta noche estarás en la Sala de los Menesteres para una conferencia de triángulos"_

Y lo más absurdo, era que, el olor que había quedado en su ropa, olor a él, le dijo que, obligatoriamente, iría.

-------------------------------

--------------

_Sigo en la línea de filosofía y pensamiento, pero no puedo evitarlo… Espero, de todas formas, que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	23. Cartas

**Disclaimer: **_No son míos, ninguno de los dos. Deprimente, y triste, si. Porque si fuesen míos, ninguno de los dos habría muerto…_

_Muchas gracias a clan malfoy, MissHP, MTBlack y Midey por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Ahora, APB Productions os trae…_

_--------------------------------------_

Sabía que su contrincante no era capaz de apartar la vista de su sujetador verde esmeralda.

No entendía cómo había llegado a aquello; a jugar al _streap poker_ con Sirius Black, apostando el final de las bromas de los Merodeadores.

Pero iba perdiendo, la apuesta y la ropa… y aquello no pintaba bien; nada bien… Básicamente porque, mientras ella se había quitado las medias, la falda, el jersey y la camisa, su oponente se había quitado la camisa, y porque tenía calor.

Última ronda.

Tocaba tirar cartas, y ella solo tenía una triste pareja de sietes, aunque por la pícara sonrisa de Sirius, él tuviese_ full._

El chico, que por fin logró apartar la mirada de ella, miró sus cartas y luego a Emmeline Vance, la mejor amiga de Lily; luego a James, que lo miraba con un deje de advertencia, y de nuevo a Lily.

Volvió a mirar su _full._

Sabía que si desnudaba a la pelirroja, su amigo James lo descuartizaría.

Colocó las cartas bocabajo sobre la mesa.

-No tengo nada, Evans; puedes irte.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la silla.

Acababa de perderse uno de los, seguramente, mejor espectáculos de su vida, por amistad.

Y aun encima, aquello suponía el fin de las bromas de los Merodeadores.

_-------------------_

_He cambiado un poquito el tono, porque el declive reflexivo filosófico que estaban tomando mis viñetas, no me gustaba, nada, nada, nada xD… Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Muchas gracias por leerme. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero mucho, mucho, porque sin vosotros, que me leéis, esto no sería nada. Gracias._

**.:Thaly:.**


	24. Humillación

**Disclaimer:**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son todos de la maestra, que los ha creado para luego matarlos. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro._

_Gracias a clau malfoy, MTBlack, vampy, Kry y Sonia por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions os trae…_

_-----------------------------_

Salió corriendo del aula, y el profesor todavía no había llegado.

Sirius se volvió hacia James, que apretaba la mandíbula, al tiempo que Remus les enviaba una mirada de advertencia, para que se calmasen; pero el chico de ojos grises sabía que la sangre de su amigo bullía de furia.

La humillación a la que los Slytherin habían sometido a la pelirroja, no tenía justificación aparente, más allá del clasismo de sangre que regía su sociedad.

Y la alusión a la reciente pérdida de sus padres, junto con la alusión a la indignidad de su origen, dolió tanto a la chica, que huyó, herida en su orgullo, para ocultar las lágrimas.

Y entonces James, evitando sus impulsos asesinos, salió del aula, a preocuparse por su niña de ojos verdes.

Sirius miró a Remus con una sonrisa, que el licántropo devolvió con picardía, mientras sacaba la varita.

Faltaba un rato todavía para la llegada del profesor.

Sacó su varita, mientras sus ojos grises relampagueaban divertidos.

Bien, empezaba la fiesta.

--------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado. Espero que me podáis disculpar, pero al subir, y no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué, todos los nombres se transmutaron en Remus, y quedó la viñeta un poco extraña xD... Espero que no os cause muchos problemas para entenderla…Gracias por leerme. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador! Os quiero!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	25. Chantaje

**Disclamier: **_No me pertenecen. Gracias a Merlín, no me pertenecen, o haría cosas muuuuy malas con ellos. Gracias a Rowling, por crearlos, a por dejarme publicarlos, y a ti por leerlos. No, no me voy a lucrar._

_Gracias a clau malfoy, Yasmini, MTBlack, Sonia y Kry pos los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Ahora, APB Productions presenta…_

_------------------------------------_

Cuando salió de la bañera, envuelta en una minúscula toalla roja y lo vio, le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó fingiendo enfadarse. La verdad era que, que Sirius Black la espiase, la halagaba, y mucho.

-Esto…-él intentaba apartar la vista de las gotas que resbalaban por su canalillo.

-Espiabas a la novia de tu mejor amigo-dijo ella con voz estudiadamente sensual-¿Qué crees que pasaría si James se llega a enterar?-ronroneó con suavidad.

El chico tragó en seco.

-¿Tienes miedo?-ronroneó ella empujándolo contra la pared.

Sirius desvió la mirada, y luego la clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes de ella, que lo miraban dominantes.

-Si… si James se entera…

-Sería el final de vuestra amistad-concluyó ella con una chispa divertida en la voz.

-Lily…-empezó Sirius con un gruñido de advertencia, como diciendo _"con eso no se juega"_.

-Pero claro…-ella lo ignoró, obligándolo a sentarse-No tiene por qué enterarse…-sus manos soltaron la toalla, dejándola caer a su espalda-Si eres un buen chico-concluyó sentándose a horcajadas, completamente desnuda, sobre él.

Todo fuese por su amistad…

Sirius respiró profundamente, antes de atraerla por la nuca, y besarla con avidez.

----------------------------------

_Mis adorados lectores…espero que os haya gustado, de verdad, de corazón. Me apetecía crear a una Lily así. Manipuladora xD Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	26. Pistola

**Disclaimer: **_no soy Rowling. No son míos. No habrían muerto. Cero ánimo de lucro. _

_Muchísimas gracias a Nalu. Sonia, sel nagini-verde, Yasmini y Kry por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions os trae…_

_----------------------------------_

En aquella guerra, algunos ganaban, pero en ambos bandos, algunos lo perdían todo.

Un ramalazo de locura lo sacudió, al abrir el cajón de su mesilla de noche y contemplar aquella Mágnum, haciendo que sus ojos grises brillasen extraños… anhelantes.

Él, en aquella guerra, había perdido a la mujer a la que había querido desde los dieciséis años, a su hermano de sangre, y, cualquier día, perdería a sus otros hermanos… o a si mismo….

Sacó el arma del cajón y se llevó el cañón a los labios, apuntando al interior de su cuerpo de perdedor.

En menos de tres horas, la perdería también a ella, a la mujer que había amado en secreto… anhelo prohibido, pasión prohibida.

Iba a apretar el gatillo.

Su mirada gris recorrió la estancia, y se detuvo en el umbral, donde apoyada estaba ella, mirándolo asustada, con sus inmensos ojos verdes.

-Sirius-musitó; y aquella palabra logró estremecerlo, hasta que el arma cayó de sus manos temblorosas.

Y ella corrió hacia él, toda pelo rojo y pecas suaves; para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces el moreno lo entendió.

A ella nunca la perdería.

O al menos todavía no.

-------------------------------

_Hola!! Si, lo sé, me ha salido un poco mucho depresivo. La verdad es que fue escrita cuando estaba en medio de un bache enorme y gigantescamente depresivo. Creo que se nota. Bueno… si lo merece… y SOLO si lo merece, dejadme un review, anda, portaos xD… en fin… eso… que muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por leerme!!!! Besitos con sabor a cuatro merodeadores!!! Os quiero un taco y medio xD!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	27. Miedo

**Disclaimer: **_Si yo fuese Rowling… no habrían muerto…_

_Muchísimas gracias a Sonia, MTBlack, Nalu, clau malfoy, Yasmini y sel por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Ahora, APB Productions os trae…_

_-----------------------_

Si… ironías de la vida; pero se había convertido en su confidente: un remedo de mejor amigo, al que le contaba todo lo que pasaba bajo su melena roja.

Y él, sin más alternativas, había aprendido a leer de sus ojos verdes, lo que había detrás.

Miedo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en voz baja.

Le daba miedo quedarse a solas con James, su novio… su novio.

-Porque… es que… Sirius… ya lo sabes-balbuceó ella enrojeciendo.

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó, y sus ojos grises brillaban divertidos.

-Lily… no te va a doler…-aseguró con convicción.

-¿Y tu que sabes? Ni que hubieses perdido la virginidad tantas veces-gruñó rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.

-No, la verdad es que fue solo una vez,-dijo él fingiendo reflexionar-O eso creo recordar…-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Eres un payaso, que lo sepas-dijo la chica fingiendo indignarse.

Sirius soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Y tu una aprensiva-gruñó él.

-¡No soy una aprensiva!-exclamó ella indignada-Es solo que…

-Tienes miedo…-completó Sirius por ella.

-¿Es tan raro tener miedo?-preguntó entonces con un hilo de voz.

Sirius lo meditó durante un segundo.

-Si estás segura de que es lo que quieres no…

-Yo lo quiero a él…

-A ver, la verdad es que no es tan raro… simplemente… intenta dejarte llevar…

-Pero James…

-Si, ya sé que también es su primera vez-dijo el chico con voz de entendido-Pero le diré que como te haga daño… le abriré la cabeza-añadió con un amago de sonrisa.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba una mejilla a su amigo y depositaba un beso en su frente.

-Gracias por escucharme-susurró caminando hacia la salida de La Sala de los Menesteres.

La veía irse… pero mejor que lo supiese cuanto antes.

-Lily…-llamó.

Ella se volvió, clavándole su mirada verde.

-Dime-pidió con suavidad.

-Que… tengas paciencia… él está casi tan acojonado como tu.

------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Espero que os haya gustado. James y Lily son novios. Sirius es el mejor amigo de Lily, después de Remus, claro está. Pero obviamente, con el pobre Licántropo no se va a poner a hablar de esas cosas, porque a Remus no le van esos temas de conversación, al contrario que a Sirius. Y, como es obvio, Lily es virgen y tiene miedo (reacción completamente normal, pese a lo que diga Sirius)… y le cuenta sus miedos a su amigo "el maestro"…xD_

_En fin… que eso, que si os ha gustado (o no) un review!! Gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	28. Música

**Disclaimer: **_No me pertenecen. Son de Rowling… asesina._

_Muchísimas gracias a MTBlack, Zory, Piofa, sel, clau malfoy y Jana Evans por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions os trae…_

**----------------------------------**

Sonaba, apasionada y lenta.

Cadente.

Prohibida

Como ellos, apasionados, movimientos lentos, sensualidad cadente, pasión prohibida.

Ellos eran como la música que los acompañaba en sus momentos de intimidad, de infidelidad; la melodía suave, inocente; como si tuviese pelo rojo y ojos verdes. Y el ritmo era fogoso, sensual, salvaje… una fiereza de ojos grises y pelo negro que se clavaba en un cuerpo prohibido.

Desde que se conocieron, la atracción fatal de la sinfonía de sus vidas, escribió la última nota de su relación prohibida.

Sus pieles ardían como en un dueto a cuatro manos, donde los dedos trazaban colores en el sonido, que jamás se podrían borrar.

Melodías prohibidas, himnos secretos y sonatas de placer, salieron de su pecado… de su infidelidad… de su amor, para escribir claves de sol de color verde esmeralda en una celda de Azkaban.

-----------------------------------------

_Hola!! Drabble cortito y cargado de simbolismo. A las que os hayáis aficionado a los drabbles de Lily y Sirius, no os asustéis, porque, próximamente traeré una nueva remesa, de un nuevo reto al que me apunté… Espero que os haya gustado. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!! Os quiero!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	29. Salida

**Disclaimer: **_No me pertenecen. Nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo harán. Me divierto y no cobro porque os divirtáis conmigo._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejasteis review en el drabble anterior. Extrañamente FF no me deja entrar a mirar quienes fuisteis para agradecéroslo haciéndoos una referencia. Encendamos una vela negra por el sistema._

_APB Productions os trae…_

_--------------------------_

_14 febrero, 03:35 am._

Sirius Black y James Potter deberían estar durmiendo. Pero es imposible dormir cuando uno va a quedar con la protagonista de siete años de sueños en menos de seis horas; en la salida a Hogsmeade por el día de los enamorados.

-¿Y que hago?, Canuto-pregunta James consternado.

-¿Dejarme dormir?-aventura el chico de ojos grises con un gruñido.

-¡Black! Hablo en serio-dice James con fingida voz atormentada-Nunca he estado con una chica-dice, por fin, poniéndose serio.

Sirius suspira, viendo como sus adoradas horas de suelo se van a la porra por amistad.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar con ella?-pregunta-Es decir… ¿no vas a esperar más?

-Sabes de sobra que siempre quise estar con Lily-dice James en voz baja. Odia hablar de sus sentimientos.-Es sólo que… no sé… tengo miedo a hacerle daño.

-Bueno…-Sirius suspira-Mañana durante la salida te la llevas a un hotel del pueblo… yo os cubro durante la cena, si eso… y… bueno, la teoría te la sabes, Cornamenta, es sólo ponerla en práctica.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunta James con el tono de quien ha sido estafado.

-Pero ten cuidado-gruñe Sirius-Suavidad… ¿te suena de algo?-pregunta luego.

James asiente.

-Por cierto, Cornamenta.

-Dime.

-Como le hagas daño a Lily… te abriré la cabeza; ¿entendido?

El chico de gafas asiente de nuevo. Sumiso.

-------

_15 febrero, 02:45 am._

James entra en la habitación, sigilosos, como un ciervo al acecho, antes de, como una tromba, saltar sobre su amigo Sirius.

-Ha sido genial, Canuto, genial… Te quiero, tío.

El chico de ojos grises pone una mueca de asco.

-Pues eso díselo a Lily y huyamos-dice luego, poniendo voz de chica.-No, en serio. Me alegro de que haya ido bien.

James, con una gran sonrisa, se mete en cama, al tiempo que Sirius corre las cortinas de la suya.

Gryffindor… debería haber estado en Hufflepuf, siempre preocupándose del bienestar de los demás… y el suyo… se había muerto en la salida a Hogsmeade.

-------------------------------------

_Este drabble es una especie de continuación del drabble 27, Miedo. Es, como, el desenlace. Espero que os haya gustado, y eso. Solo queda uno más, que subiré en breve. Pero no os preocupéis, porque los fans de esta pareja tienen otra serie de drabbles de ellos, entre mis fics, llamado Eres pecado. Y pronto subiré otra serie sobre ellos. Espero que os gusten. Gracias por leerme!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	30. Final

**Disclaimer: **_No son míos. Son de Rowling. Yo solo me divierto con ellos. _

_Muchísimas gracias a Jana Evans, Yasmini, sel, Piofa, Zory, MTBlack, y Kry por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Aquí os traigo la última viñeta…_

_APB Productions presenta… final!_

_----------------------------------------_

Posaban para la foto de fin de curso.

Todo llegaba a un incierto pero seguro final.

Él, alto, moreno atlético, estaba al lado de su mejor amigo, más que amigo, hermano; y al otro lado de James; ella.

Una fierecilla pelirroja, con unos ojos verdes, asesinos.

Se volvió hacia su otro lado, hacia el lugar en el que tenía rodeada de la cintura a una chica.

Su chica.

La que tras continuas peleas, había aceptado estar con él.

Emmeline Vance.

Toda ella dulzura y vitalidad.

Su polo opuesto.

La quería mucho, si; pero siempre que se acostaban juntos, le hacía el amor, en realidad, a una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Ella no se merecía aquello; aquella puñalada, del que era el amor de su vida.

El moreno esbozó una demoledora sonrisa, antes de ser cegado por el flash.

Era el final.

De su relación con Emmeline, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Ella se merecía a un hombre que la amase plenamente, no a alguien que hiciese el amor con ella pensando en otra.

Era su final.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos. Esta viñeta no me ha gustado. Porque es la última. Pero, no os preocupéis, las que habéis tomado cariño a esta pareja, porque estoy subiendo otro fic llamado __**Eres pecado**__ sobre ellos dos. Y ahora mismo, en cuanto termine con esto, subiré unas nuevas viñetas, respondiendo a otra tabla de 30 retos, sobre ellos, bajo el título __**Antología: Evans & Black II**__ que será como una especie de continuación a esto, o como una segunda parte de una recopilación._

_Espero que os haya gustado!!_

_Besitos con sabor a merodeador!!! Gracias por leerme!_

**.:Thaly:.**

**Mala hierba nunca muere**


End file.
